


Communication is key

by Nadirha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_100_mots, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur s'est fait faire des points de suture. Molly désapprouve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication is key

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing :** Arthur/Molly  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 x 2  
>  **Défi :** suture, sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 03/06/2012

En se proposant comme cobaye pour subir des points de suture, Arthur n'avait eu aucun doute quant à la réaction qu'aurait son épouse. Et en effet, ses tympans avaient souffert. Mais Arthur n'avait jamais douté non plus qu'elle lui pardonnerait cette lubie, comme elle avait toujours toléré son goût immodéré pour les inventions moldues. Et en effet, dès le lendemain, calmée et souriante, Molly avait marqué son pardon en lui apportant un livre médical, cherché tout spécialement pour lui dans une librairie moldue. Ils s'étaient simplement souri, sans ressentir le besoin de parler. A eux deux, ils pouvaient tout surmonter.

 

***

 

Molly avait choisi le livre avec grand soin. Destiné aux futurs chirurgiens, il se focalisait sur les complications postopératoires, et illustrait chaque cas avec de remarquables photographies. Elle ne s'était donc nullement offensée en voyant Arthur se plonger dans sa lecture immédiatement après l'avoir reçu. Indulgente, elle s'était mise à broder de son côté. Peu à peu, elle avait senti Arthur verdir, puis se mettre à guetter les mouvements de son aiguille avec une expression traumatisée. Elle avait souri intérieurement : le message était passé. Arthur avait indéniablement acquis une nouvelle perspective de la médecine moldue. Très instructif, ce livre, vraiment.


End file.
